Ying
Ying is one of the main characters in BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBoy Galaxy. ''She is part of BoBoiBoy's Gang and is Yaya’s best friend. Appearance ''BoBoiBoy Ying is a young girl with approximately shoulder-length black hair tied in pigtails with yellow hair bands, light skin, and grayish blue eyes. She sports a yellow and orange vest with a light blue and white horizontally striped shirt underneath. She wears a pair of dark blue jeans with yellow laces on the side that goes on until the bottom of her knees. She also wears a pair of blue glasses on her head, along with a yellow and light blue hat that has pins on it. She also sports strap-on yellow, orange and white shoes. Her power band is in the shade of yellow and light blue and is located at her wrist. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Now older, Ying is much taller and more lithe compared to when she was younger. She retains her old hairstyle. Ying now wears yellow, presumably, overalls with light blue short sleeves that goes on until the bottom of her knees. She also wears her blue power bands on top of yellow, finger-less arm bands that goes up until her elbows. She also wears a dark gray and blue fanny pack around her waist. Ying also wears gray and blue knee pads and strap-on boots with yellow and blue straps, along with blue socks underneath it. Personality Ying is an energetic and happy girl at heart. She is always eager to jump in to help others and her hyperactive nature translates to her Time Manipulation powers. She talks fast and can be very impatient at times, wanting to get things done quickly. She is sensitive to other's feelings, but can also be fairly shy, sometimes too shy to even talk to people face to face. Her lack of confidence in herself can hamper her own abilities, like when she sneezes she loses her abilities. However, as she grows older in Season 2 and onwards, she outgrows this reticence and becomes much more extroverts and confident in her abilities. Skills and Abilities Abilities Ying is given her powers by Ochobot and believed that her power was Super-Human Speed, until it is revealed that she has the power of Time Manipulation. This allows her to slow the speed at which the objects around her move, giving the illusion of her having super-human speed when she is actually running at a normal pace. She can also slow down or speed up people and objects within her certain controllable radius. The only drawback to her ability is that it consumes a large amount of power and she has a limit as to how long she can alter time, indicated on her watch. In the original series, her power used to be inhibited when she sneezed and/or lost her confidence, only by sneezing and/or getting through her nervousness again could she retrieve her power back, but some time between Season 1 and Season 2, this weakness was outgrown. Abilities ''BoBoiBoy'' * Running Speed (Larian Laju) * Thousand Times Kick (Seribu Tendangan Laju) * Powerful Scratches (Cakaran Laju) * Speed Kick (Tendangan Laju) * Thousand Times Jump (Seribu Tendangan Lompat) * Thousand Bite Scratches (Seribu Cakaran Laju) * Time Manipulation (Kuasa Manipulasi Masa) ''BoBoiBoy Galaxy'' * Slow-Mo Speed (Kuasa Slow-Mo) * Running Speed (Larian Laju) Vehicle Abilities * Accelerated Dash (Pecutan Laju) Skills Ying is a very smart individual, having been accelerated one year in school, as confirmed by Gopal (Season 2, Episode 3 ). Being partly Chinese, she is able to speak Chinese and has said phrases and words occasionally during the show. Although not applicable for combat, she is known to be an excellent gamer, said by Yaya to be the only one who was able to defeat the final boss of Papa Zola No.5 video game. Relationships See more: Ying/Relationships Trivia *Ying is the youngest person in BoBoiBoy's team. *In fan mail, Ying's favorite genre is said to be fantasy. *She is the first person in BoBoiBoy's gang to change eye colors sometime during the series. She originally had brown eyes, but her eyes were changed to blue later on. The second is Fang. *She is Chinese, the one who is voicing acting her is Chinese as well. *According to Episode 13 of BoBoiBoy Galaxy, she is disgusted of spiders. *In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, the outline of her shoes glow whenever she's going to use her power. *Adventuring is her hobby, aside from collecting stamps and playing video games as revealed in the original series. *According to the fan mails, she and Fang wear glasses because it looks cool, not because they are short-sighted. Favourite Genre of BoBoiBoy and Friends.png|BoBoiBoy and friends' favorite genre Gallery Videos See Also ms:Ying id:Ying tl:Ying vi:Ying Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras Category:Main Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Characters